The Purebloods
by Blairlovegood
Summary: Four different girls ,Four different houses, nothing in common, just a secret they swear they will take to the grave...or will the secret take them?
1. The one and only :Ella , White?

"_Never stray from the path, never eat a windfall apple and never trust a man whose eyebrows meet in the middle."_

Ella Black walked down the streets of muggle London, she was tired of been stuck at her house. She didn´t like relating with muggles but her guilty pleasure was going shopping

In the wizarding there was only one shop of clothes in where purebloods bought. The clothes looked like they were designed for a woman of 86, and there wasn´t many variety. Oh and the shoes!  
Her eyes literally pop out when she saw a pair of boots at a store sideboard. Purebloods usually wear black shoes, and nothing more! Been the heiress of the Black family, money was no problem, so she decided to enter_. Only one pair, it won´t hurt anyone_ –she though – _Besides they don´t looked like a muggle thing_, but as she glance at the rest of the store, she couldn´t help but also try more kinds of shoes.  
She end up buying two pairs of ballets flats, 5 nude pumps ,4 high heels ,1 pair of rain boots , and she even bough a pair of sneakers!

Are buying all that? Asked the cashier, with a raised eyebrow

Of course- Ella spat, smoothing her long black hair – Why?

Oh, nothing – the cash reply charging all the shoes, after that Ella paid everything, but had trouble carrying all the bags. _Damn-_ she cursed under her breath_- I can´t use magic there are many muggles  
_

Allow me to help you, Miss Black- said Roger standing a few steps ahead of her. Roger was her driver; it was actually Blair Lovegood´s idea. She told her that it was very practical to have one; it was easier to move in the muggle world. Roger was a squib, so he knew everything about the wizarding world.

"Thanks" – replied Ella handling all the bags- "Roger take that home, I will go for a walked"

"Yes Miss Black"- said Roger- "Oh, what should I say if you brother asks for you?"

"Ella, Roger, call me Ella"- she reply rolling her eyes – "And well Joffrey is at Wood´s place so I doubt he will be home any time soon, you have the afternoon free, do whatever you want"

Roger smiled- "Thank you Mi… Ella, be careful please"

"I will"

Ella walked aimlessly, she just needed to clear her mind. It was all over the news: Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Her stomach began to churn at the thought of that. Sirius Black was in fact her father. Her grandparents didn´t want to people know the truth about her origins, so they said that, she and Joffrey where Regulus´ .That little lie allowed her to maintain her status on the wizarding community, she even was close with the Malfoy´s, especially with Serena.  
A wave of nostalgia hit her, she never met her mother, she die giving birth, and her father was…well in Azkaban accused of murdering many people. According to what her nana Wualburga told her, Sirius don´t know about her or Joffrey existence, so the thought that maybe he will look for them now that his was free was null. She shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts. This was going to be her sixth year at Hogwarts, and she will enjoy it. As much as it hurt her, Sirius was not part of her life. Regulus was very kind towards her, even though he was very young; he was a mature person and treated her like a father will treat his daughter.  
But still the question of what will Ella was going to be after she graduated remained unanswered. She never saw herself working in the wizarding world, but how could she worked on the muggle world if she didn´t knew anything about it? Besides her nana arranged things so that she will marry Rod Lestrange, son of Bellatrix and Rodolphous Lestrange, who currently was living with the Malfoy´s because his parents were in Azkaban  
Ella didn´t hate muggles, just the ones that were able to perform magic, and unfortunately for her, Gryffindor was full of them. She never understood how did she ended up there

Ella spotted an old library on the corner of the street. The bells on the library´s door jingled together as Ella entered. It seemed empty. She looked at the books. They all looked old and dusty- Why on earth I enter here? – She wondered with a grossed-out look on her face  
"May I help you? "–asked a soft voice

"No thank you"- She replied to a man who looked to be on his mid thirty's. The men nodded and continue what he was doing.

After taking a few books from the stands, she didn´t found anything interesting, so she decided to ask the man.-"Um mm excuse me.."

"Yes? "

"Is there a good book you could recommend me?" – She titled her face examining him. He had light brown hair slightly speckled with gray and his face looked tired, almost as if he was ill.

"Well, is there a gender you like?"- He asked coming closer

Ella frowned-"Well… I like mystery books, but …" – She scratched the back of her head, after visiting all the muggle stores, she was really intrigued by their clothes, and wanted to know more about them – "Do you have something about…fashion?"

He smiled and said "Yes, we do, but I believe they may be a little old"

"Oh, it´s okay! I am really into the whole…"- Vinge, vintge? How did Lydia said antiqued clothing was called on the muggle world? – "Vintage! yep I like vintage things"

He smiled again –"Forgive my ignorance but I really don´t know what you are talking about"

"I-It´s fine, I also don´t know what I am talking about" – She shrugged sighting- "Forget it, I just want to keep me busy."- She smiled and quickly add-"You know, summer vacations, they can get a bit boring"

He chuckled, giving her an incredulous look

"What?" She asked smiling

"You don´t seem the kind of girl that reads for fun"- He admitted sheepishly

"Well, my friends are very busy and I can´t think of anything to do , besides I do like to read"

"Is that so?"

"Yep, I am a worm book" –Ella said softly

"As I say before you don´t look like that type of girl" –He leaned against the shelf, arms crossed

"Looks can be deceiving, and hey! you better than anyone should know to not judge a book by its cover"

"You are right"- He looked at the floor, suddenly lost in his thoughts. They remain quiet for a moment.

"That´s what I want"- She finally said out loud, even though it was more to herself

"Excuse me?" Asked the man as if he had forgotten she was there

"I want a job like this"- She said inhaling the scent of old books

"What are you studying?"

The question startled her and before she could stop herself she said- "Umm...laws, I will graduate in two years"

"Wow, you seem younger"-He said lightly

She flipped her hair to the other side –"Thank you!"

"But, if you are studying laws, why you want a job like this?"

"To be honest I hate what I am studying, all my family has study the same thing for generations, I have it on my blood"- She laughed at her own joke- "I want a job like yours, a quiet one, surrounded by books. What about you?"

"Well I didn´t go to a university" –he admitted – "But I do like working in here."

She bit her lip- "Are you the owner?"  
He chuckled and said in a disappointed voice– "No, I just work here. The owner is a 67 year- old man, who inherit this library, he hire me because he knew I need the money…"

She step closer to him, the man seem sad ,as if something was torturing him, Ella knew she should just leave now, this was a poor muggle after all, but there was something in his eyes that enchanted her-" Well money isn´t everything . Trust me."

He looked directly at her eyes; they were so full of life- "I know"

She smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear – "Complicated story?" –she asked

"Yeah complicated and …long"- he reply quietly

"Well I have time"-she said sitting in an old chair, crossing her legs ,and smiling to encourage him to continue

"Weren´t you looking for a book?" –he asked

"Nah. Wanna know a secret?" –She said leaning forward- "I am your fairy godmother and I came to make your dreams come true"

He laugh- "Is that so…? I thought they were old and wear glasses."

"I am a modern one, so …is there a ball you need to attend? A princess to impress?"–She ask playfully

He shook his head- "No….I-I don´t have time"

She frowned-"My poor boy"- she said trying to imitate McGonagall- "There is always time for love"

"Not for me"- He turned around and began putting some books on the stands.

Ella saw that the man looked very unhappy and it was sad because his soul seem young but his appearance old. She didn´t had anything else to do, and the truth was that she was a very noisey person- "Why?" – The man turned with a disturbed expression on his face- "Come on! Haven´t you heard that telling your problems to a strange actually decrease the stress?"

He raised his eyebrows and laugh- "Who said that?"

"Well…Me"- she admitted smiling

"Do you go around telling people your problems?"

"What can I say? I am an open book"

He shook his head and sit on a chair in front of her – "You are a very interesting person Miss…"-He paused ,suddenly realizing they never introduce themselves-" O where are my manners, I am Remus, Remus Lupin" – He stuck out his hand

"I´m Ella, Ella…White" -She blurted, before she could stop herself. Ella shook his hand , and an she felt like a light bolt have stuck her, like some kind of energy had enter her body. Her heart began beating faster, he must have felt it to, because he immediately let go her hand.

"Well Miss …"he started but Ella interrupted him

"Call me Ella please; Miss White is very ….formal"

"Well Ella, then you can call me Remus."

"So Remus, why don´t you have time for love?" - She asked again

He sight- "It´s complicated, let´s just said I-I wasn´t made for love"

She titled her head- "I sort of understand; my family expects me to marry a wealthy blue blood man."

"And you don´t want to?"

"No! I want to travel the world, discover new places, new adventures .I want to live my life, after all, it´s mine, right? I have read about places that I am willing to meet. In fact reading is the only thing that has keep me sane for the last couple of years."

"Yes ,reading do help a lot"- He admitted ,again lost his thoughts.  
"So Remus Lupin…? Don´t you wanna live an adventure like the ones from the books?"- She asked glancing towards the stand of books

He shook his head- I have enough adventures for now

Ella giggled- Unless you are working in here so you have time to write a book about your adventures , I think you haven´t have enough.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. They didn´t ask about each other past or present, just about things they both like and typical things. Both of them where surprise of how much they have in common. Ella made him feel young and he make her feel …free. He surely was not the type of guy she was into; he was poor, old, and full of scars. Ella try to find a logic explanation for why she was with him, and the only thing that came up to her mind was that maybe the narggles that Blair´s little sister Luna talked about when the go visited her; where indeed on her head.

Remus really looked at her this time; there was something familiar on her, but what? She was so full of life, and so beautiful, not even in his best years a girl like Ella will have talked to him. Sure Lily was naturally beautiful, but this girl had black hair like the night , lips red as blood, her eyes were blue like the ocean, her skin was white like if she hadn´t never been outside, she almost looked like royalty. In everything she did, was an air of aristocracy. She seem so unreal that Remus Lupin though that maybe he was hallucinating, the last transformation have wreck him, it was so both mentally and physicaly painfull, that maybe his brain had break and know he was dreaimg. That was the only possible reason why this pretty girl would be here sitting with I have finally lost it –He thought- But if this was hallucination ….

He leaned forward, gently putting his hand on Ella´s cheek, they were so delicate like made of porcelain

Ella widen her eyes at first, but his touch was comforting, she like it. She grabbed his hand and rub her cheek on it. Remus smile

You are very beautiful- he whispered

Ella smile- I know

He leaned even closer and for some strange reason so did Ella.  
Their lips where almost brushing, she could feel his breath. Her heart pumping so fast she was afraid he could hear it. Then he took her cheeks in his hand and kissed her. Ella could tell he was inexperience, but his mouth was warm, soft and tenderly.  
When the broke away, they stared at each other, breathing hard. Remus had a shocked expression, almost as if he had seen a ghost, his eyes open like plates

He took his hands to his hair- No, what I´ve done –he whispered in a horrified voice

Ella step forward- You just kiss me

I-I-I know ,I am so sorry. I shouldn't… This is so wrong… P-P-lease forgive- he mumbled

Ella shook her head- There is nothing to forgive- She put her arms around Remus neck, making him faced her.

We are …this is not right- he said in a barely audible voice- I am dangerous

If you wanted me to go away, those were definitely the wrong words- She said standing on her tip toes, and gently brushing his lips. Ella knew how to get what she wanted, and right know she wanted him to kissed her again. No guy had ever kissed her like that. Remus try to pull away but Ella didn´t let him

Ella, this is wrong, I am old…I-he started ,but Ella put her finger on his lips

Shh…Just let go

No- he repeated in a more firmly voice

Ella tilted her head and they stared at each other again, she gave him the most innocent look she had, and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear- Let go- she order with a smile, pulling him closely

Remus shook his head and said- No- but he found himself leaning forward and kissing her again, this time more strongly and passionate

What have you done to me? - Remus whispered


	2. The blood traitor

Friday evening, Serena Malfoy walked inside Malfoy Manor, all her hair messy for the flying.  
She entered the library to find her little brother Draco laying in one of the couches laughing at something he was reading

"What so funny?" She asked sitting on a green sofa

"Crabbe wrote to me"-Draco handed her the letter

As Serena read the letter she couldn´t help but giggle- "How did he even pass second year? …Visiting with B" – Both of them laughed- "Draco you seriously need to help this poor kid."

"No! , I am not his teacher"-Draco complained

Serena rolled her eyes. Draco could be so annoying sometimes.-" Whatever…"

A house elf, entered the room- "Miss Malfoy, this-this letter is for you"

Serena stood up immediately and took the letter- "Thank you, you can go"- she reply curtly, and with one Pop the elf was gone- "Draco were are mom and dad?"

"At the studio, why?"

"And Rod?"- Rodolphous Cygnus was their cousin,son of two of the most feared deatheaters : Rodolphous and Bellatrix Lestrange. After they were locked in Azkaban ,he came to lived with them,been a year older than Serena, but unlike Serena and Draco, he used to attend Durmstrang. He was a brother to them and a son to Lucius and Narcissa, who were his godparents. But Serena always felt threatened by him, she like being the best at everything and was used to get all the attention, but Rod always seem to find a way to make her achivements look like nothing. Last year she got named Slytherin Quidditch team captain, and he got recluted to play the beater position in the Blugarian National Quidditch team at the age of 17, along with other guy named Krum ,who played seeker  
She got and O on DADA and he got exempted at it, because they considered "he is beyond good at it", of course he is! probably the first word his mother taught him was Crucio.  
If someone could put Serena on her place, it was Rod. Her parents didn´t seem to care who was better , after all she was daddy´s little girl, and spoiled her in everything, but Serena hated being second place.

"Out, he have practice. Why?"

"My O.W.L.S results arrived"- she said worriedly.

"What?"-He stood up – "let me see! Open them!"

"No! I don´t want to see them… what if I failed?" –Serena´s stomached heaved

An evil smile form on Draco´s face- "Mother! Father !" –He yelled turning around and running out the library- "Serena´s results arrived!"

Serena´s face went red- "Draco shut up! Stop"!- she yelled running after him. Draco loved his sister but when he saw an opportunity for Serena to get grounded, he didn´t let it pass, they have a love/hate relationship.

Suddenly they arrived at the studio, Draco opened the door and step inside saying- "Serena's results arrived, but she doesn't want to show them because…-"

Serena arrived gasping – "Bloody hell Draco! Shut up, this is not your business! Geez, you gossip more than a woman!"

Draco glared at her- "That´s not true!"- He shrieked

"Enough!" –Lucius Malfoy said using the tone that scared both of them- "Serena darling, did your results arrived?"

Serena nodded, lowering her eyes. Narcissa Malfoy came closer to her, squashing her thumb over Serena´s face - "Serena ,I am sure you did fine, you are the smartest girl at Slytherin" –her mother assured her. Serena then walked towards her father and handed him the letter

Her father opened the letter and read out loud- "Dear Miss Malfoy we are please… bla bla bla. OWL scores"- Serena held her breath, her heart beating so fast she felt she was about to faint. Her mother seem to sense it because she put her arm around Serena´s shoulder, smiling warmly at her- "Study of Ancient Runes O, Arithmacy O, Astronomy O, Care of Magical Creatures O ,Charms O, Defence Against the Dark Arts O, Divination O, Herbology O, History of magic O, Muggle studies O, Potions O, and transfiguration O-" Serena sight in relief. Draco stared at her in shock  
"Serena you got 12 OWLS!" –her mother exclaim hugging her- "That´s fantastic!"

Her father smile- "We are so proud of you young lady"- He also hugged her, Serena closed her eyes, it was very weird the occasions her father hugged her.

"Serena you are a freak!" –Said Draco getting mad- "You can´t possibly get 12 O´s! Be a perfect and also be Quidditch team captain! That´s humanly impossible! Admit it you are cheating!"

"Draco"-his father warned- "Stop it. Compare to others your sister is capable of handling pressure and achieving good outcomes."

Narcissa said- "Serena, you did excellent on your results and we are so proud of you, but I don´t want that you take so many classes this year."

"I respect your opinion mother, but I know what I am capable of and I won´t let anyone else do better than me"- she replied crossing her arms

"That´s my girl"- said proudly Lucius

"What afraid a blood traitor wins you?" - taunted Draco

Serena grinned- "They can try…but we all know the outcome. I always win" – Serena flipped her glossy blonde hair so that it hit Draco.

"A true Malfoy"-replied Lucius, walking back to his desk-"I knew you were going to do fine…so I bought you this"- He said taking out a big package- "But I must say that again you impress me, so I think I will have to buy you something else"- He handle her the package- "Come on Serena, open it."

Serena carefully unfolded the pink wrapping that was around it to find a broom, the newest one!

"Father! It´s a firebolt! How did you get it? This broom doesn't come out until later this year"

"The best for the best"– replied her father

Serena grinned and Draco sight in frustration- "Did you buy me one?"

"No Draco, I already bought new ones for you and the whole team last year, your sister earn this"- said Lucius – "and more…"

"Yes darling I also have something for you, I went to that store you like so much and arrange that the store could be ours for a few hours so you could buy anything you want" – Said Narcissa

Serena beamed at this- "Anything?" – Her father nod- "Are you sure?"

"That´s not fair!" –Draco protested- "Father remember, she is friends with those blood traitors! That Lydia Weasly and Blair Lovegood! Their families are worst that scum!"

Serena clenched her teeth- "My dear brother if you want to be reward like me, I suggest you to study instead of drooling over that girl- Draco´s face went pale, and Serena arched an eyebrow, challenging him to say something more"

"What girl?"–Asked in confusion Narcissa- "Do you like someone Draco?"

Serena smiled mischievously- "Oh yes…. Haven´t you told her Draco?"- Draco had a horrify expression on his face and shook his head- "Little Draco has a crush on….."  
"Shut up Serena!" –shrieked Draco trying to cover Serena´s mouth  
"Ugh! When was the last time you wash your hands?!"-said Serena pushing Draco away

"Draco, come on don´t be shy , tell us"- said Narcissa

"Ummm… I-I"- began Draco but was interrupted by Serena  
"Draco likes Pansy Parkinson, in fact…. Draco wanted to take her to the lake house"- Serena blurted out

Her parents exchanged a look-"Pansy Parkinson you say?" – Serena nodded- "Well she isn´t the most gracious girl, but she is a pureblood"- said Lucius-" Yet, your sister is right, you are very young to be thinking in things like that, when the time comes we will decide who you will be marrying "– said Lucius

"Oh Lucius!" –Exclaimed Narcissa- "It´s 7 o clock ,we are going to be late for your reunion at the Ministry"

"Yes , we shall go now"- replied Lucius, putting his arm around his wife, leading her outside- "Children, behave. Serena as always you are in charge, we will be home 10 pm. Again we are so proud of you – Lucius said to Serena before stepping out.

When their parents were gone, Serena abruptly turn around to face her brother- "Next time I will tell them true" –she hissed

"What truth?"-Asked Draco, stepping back

"You don´t fool me brother"- She said surrounding him like a lion with its pray- "We both know that you like that girl…"

"I certainly do not! How dare you?! Me liking a mudblood like Granger?" –Draco exclaimed vehemently

Serena smiled- "I never said a name"- Draco´s eye widen in realization

"You trick me!" –Draco growled

"Indeed. I didn´t have a clue of who you like"- Serena replied smirking, then her face turned serious- "I must say you disappoint me. A mudblood? Are you insane? Do you have any idea how our parents will react!"

"I don´t like her"- Draco said in a louder voice-" You are just messing with my mind!"

"Am I?"- Serena retorted , stepping forward.

"Yes! You are liar!...I will tell mom and dad about…"

"Careful Draco! Haven´t I taught you nothing? You don´t make mad the person that knows your secrets , because they will eventually find a way to tear you apart from the inside , and for your luck my dear little brother, I know yours"- said Serena venomously.

She passed Draco haughtily and headed to her room, leaving an enraged Draco alone, wondering how on earth he fell again in Serena´s games. Draco knew that from now on, he belonged to Serena, and will have to do whatever she said or his secret crush on Hermione will be reveal.  
It didn´t matter that Draco knew that sometimes Serena sneak out at night. She always found a way to come out on top. If he speak, Serena will get grounded for a month ,but if she speak, he will be consider a blood traitor and probably be disowned.


	3. Sisters & lies

Ginny was lounging in her bed reading a book, legs cross.  
Lydia knocked at the door- Hey

Hey- Ginny replied closing her book and putting it besides her

Lydia plopped down on the edge of the bed, resting her head against the wall. Her eyes fixed on the book Ginny was reading  
"Relax, it´s just a book" – said Ginny smiling- "No evil wizard inside."  
Lydia chuckled, her hand reach for the book, and began flipping its pages – "Just checking."  
They remain quiet for a moments until Lydia said- "How you doin´? I-I wanted to ask you this the whole summer but…I wanted to give you space"  
"I´m fine, really"- Ginny assured her – "No need to worry"  
Lydia raised her eyebrow- "Really?"  
"Really, just maybe a little ashamed"- Ginny lowered her eyes. – "Lydia, just spill it out, I know that wasn´t what you wanted to ask"  
Lydia squeezed her hand- "There is nothing to feel ashamed, and you are right …I want to know, why didn´t you talked to me? Why did you have to talk to an old creepy diary instead of your sister?"  
Ginny sight – "Because, you…you wouldn´t understand. Fred and George never messed with you, they actually …sort of fear you. Percy respects you, Ron admires you and Bill and Charlie write to you every week! I´m lucky to get mention in one of the letters they write to mom and dad."  
Lydia shook her head- "But they all love you. Honey, you are the little one, the baby of the family, we all care deeply for you."  
"I know, I know"- Ginny move closer to Lydia, resting her head on her older sister shoulder- "I´m sorry."  
"Just promise me that if you ever have a problem or need advice, you will come to me"- Lydia began stroking Ginny´s hair, hoping that her little sister understood how much she mean it  
"I promise"  
"I give great love advice, you know?"- She said winking.  
"What are you talking about? –Ginny asked smiling – "I don´t like anybody"  
"Oh come on! You do! It starts with H and ends with arry"  
Ginny´s eyes widen- "I-I"  
"Don´t worry Gin, your secret is safe with me" – She said gently nudging her shoulder – "Besides you are very little to be thinking in stuff like that"  
"I´m not that little"- said Ginny shrugging  
"You are"- replied Lydia playing with her bracelet.  
"Have to talk to them?" Asked Ginny gesturing to the golden bracelet that hung on Lydia´s wrist, knowing that it was something her friends made when they were little.  
"No" – she replied coldly  
"Are guys still friends?"  
Lydia didn´t answered, a memory came to her while talking to Ginny

"_I can´t believe what your father did!" –said Lydia in a loud voice, walking from one side to another_

"_Hey! You don´t know if that´s true!"- answered Serena Malfoy who was sitting in a wooden chair, arms crossed_

"_It is! Because of your father ,my sister is almost death!"- replied Lydia_

"_You don´t know that"!- yelled Serena- "Maybe Scarface is lying!" _

"_Why would he lie?! He is Ron´s best friend, he will never hurt Ginny. Harry saved her!"  
"Serena, Lydia, calm down"- said Blair Lovegood acting like always as the medium – "Maybe it was just an accident."  
"No, it wasn´t! Lucius Malfoy gave that diary to Ginny! "  
"Okey ,let´s say he did"- said Ella Black, receiving a glared from Serena- "It´s just a supposition, but if he did, uncle Lucius didn´t make Ginny to write in the dairy, she did that herself , nobody pressure her to do that."  
"That´s right, Ginny wrote on the diary on her free will. It's her fault for trusting a diary"  
"She is just 11!" –Shrieked Lydia –" I can´t believe you are defending him!"  
"He is my father!"- yelled Serena, standing up and facing Lydia  
"And she is my sister! I always ignore what people say about your family S, but I guess they are right, they are all evil!"_

"_Lydia relax, it´s no big deal, she didn´t got kill" – Ella rolled her eyes_

"_Oh shut up Ella, you are related to her, your uncle killed 12 muggles! That´s why he is in Azkaban, your family is made up of murders"- said Lydia through clenched teethes _

"_Al least we don´t wear second hands clothes"- spat Serena_

"_Serena! Lydia! Will you stop?" – said Blair –"In case you don´t remember, Ginny wasn´t the only one that had a… weird experience this year."_

"_I bet her father had also something to do with that"- muttered Lydia _

"_Oh, yeah right, my father came to the school at night and pulled us all to the Chamber. Maybe it was Ginny who did it"_

"_How will a 11 year old girl, drag four teenagers out of bed to secret chamber, and knock them off so they couldn´t remember anything ?" – Lydia cried, her eyes wide _

"_She opened the Chamber!" Serena snapped _

"_Okey know, both of you shut up!" –Blair growled- "I know this is something hard, but Lydia you can´t blame Serena for something her father might have done and Serena, you and Ella need to remember you have a heart, use it! You are acting like total heartless bitches! A little girl almost gets killed!"_

_Serena sight- "I´m sorry Lee, it´s just that…he is my father"- she said in a barely audible voice  
Ella nodded miserably- "This sucks, I´m sorry, you…you know I am not very good with this kind of stuff."_

_Lydia swallowed hard – "I´m also sorry, I didn´t meant to said all those things, but she is my little sister, when Harry told me how he find her …"-A lump form on her throat._

"_I know" – Serena put her arm around Lydia´s shoulder – "I´m very sorry."_

"_What are we going to do?"- asked Ella sitting beside Blair _

"_We need to focus on the book"- Serena gestured to a book they found on the night the four of them wake up mysteriously in the Chamber of Secrets , not remembering how they got there. The book contain spells they never heard before and they all where to scared to go to Dumbledore because when they woke up, they had blood on their hands and that exact night Katniss Swan, the dork from Slytherin , the target of most of the cruel pranks of the girls, was "murdered _

"_What are we going to do with it"?- asked Blair_

"_I´ve have check some of the potions that come in there…none of them are in any books here in Hogwarts"- hushed Ella – "Not even Snape knows them"_

"_Yes, and there are spells"- added Blair-" we don´t use those things, I mean we have wands for that"_

"_Yes, but remember the one we cast last week,? it worked!" – said Lydia _

"_Yeah, but we don´t know anything about it, it could be dark magic, and I know my family is known for practicing it, but this is way different"- said Serena with a worry expression_

"_I think we should bury it"- Lydia said, taking the book and putting it on her bag_

_The other three girls nodded-"Agree" _

"_No one can know what happen that night"- Ella croaked, her voice shaky – "We have to swear never tell anyone"_

"_I swear"- said the three girls in unison_

_Lydia took out the mysterious book and handed it to them-"Let´s swear on our magic"_

_The four girls exchange a look, but they knew what was in put their right hand on the book –" I swear to never tell anyone "_

"Hello?"- Ginny said snapping her fingers in front of Lydia

"Uh?" –Lydia blinked a couple of times bringing herself to the present

"Are you still friends with them? "

Lydia smiled wryly- "Yes…we want it or not…we will always be friends"

"Why? I mean Blair is okay but Malfoy and Black?"

"Our differences are what make us special" - Lydia explained her eyes fixed on her bracelet- "It´s complicated"

Their friendship has always been complicated but every time they wanted to break away from each other, something happened that make them stick up together.  
Something was true :after what happened that year, they will have to be together if they want to survive

* * *

Please tell me what you think! hate it ,like it , boring. Express yourselves! Review (:


End file.
